Amabel
by AlaskanRiver
Summary: A nameless Hufflepuff has relocated to shreveport Louisiana in order to get away fromthe aftermath of the war, she soon meets a certain vampire sheriff. Please review. Please no flames.


Amabel: lovable

Fear. Will. Courage. Despair. Wrath. Sadness. These were all emotions I had become used to during my comparably short life. Fighting for my life, my freedom, and my family was a normality, something everyone had been doing. The battle of Hogwarts had finally ended Volodemorts reign of terror, but a new battle had started. Now the Wizarding world was attempting to find the Deatheaters that had escaped, which was a substantial amount of dark wizards.

My friends and I were scarred and broken; Harry, Ron, and Hermione have retreated and gone into hiding due to the pressure and the paparazzi. The ministry is in shambles, the auror department was lost as soon as the killing curse struck Mad-eye. Arthur Weasley is now taking the minister for magic position. I'm sure that he will take care of us. Hopefully.

And now the vampires have come out of the coffin in America. Seems as though that was a stupid mistake, the human population has now officially declared war on vampires. This new development has caused a larger stir and now witch's and wizards wonder if Voldemort had the right idea. How would we be treated if we stepped out?

And now you must be asking who are you? My name is Amabel Delacour, my cousin is Fleur Delacour, I am an unregistered animagous, I shift into a tiger. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, and if you know what's good for you, you shouldn't believe in the narrow minded views of the other houses that say Hufflepuffs are daft and cowardly. The truth is that we are just too nice, but if you try to harm our friends we won't hesitate to defend each other, ever wonder why our house crest is a badger? Badgers are fierce creatures that protect their own.

My patronus is a bear; it changed into a bear after my father died. I asked Molly why it changed and she said that if you love someone enough your patronus will change in order to honor them or something. I lived in Britain with my father until he died, and I then began life with the Weasleys. He died at the tail end of the war when i was 17. My wand is Hawthorn, 11 inches, unyielding. My core is Veela hair, my grandmothers Veela hair. My wand is unique due to the fact it's so long and that the core is not very common. Many Veela have silvery blond hair, but not me. My hair is a luscious chocolate brown with natural bronze highlights; my eyes on the other hand are the distinguishing baby blue that Veelas are known for.

Unfortunately it's a well known fact that the Delacours are a prominent family with Veela blood in them and that my cousin was marrying into the Weasley family. I was a large target. I was taken in the summer of my 7th year. Bellatrix had the pleasure of torturing me, just as she had the pleasure of torturing many others. I remember every moment of it, every scar she gave me, my favorite the being the words "Half-breed" that she carved into my back. Many victims try to cover their brand, but I wear it proudly. Have you ever heard that if you cut a Veelas hair off that they will die? It's true, for full blooded Veelas. For me it feels like you have cut off an extremity, so in other words, it extremely painful. That was one of her favorite things to do, cut my hair; luckily Veela hair grows back somewhat quickly.

I made the decision to leave Wizarding Britain and go to America. You're probably thinking that I'm crazy, finishing one war just to jump into another. But honestly that's not my purpose, I'm exhausted physically and emotionally, I need time to heal. Time to put my past behind me and focus on myself, and as a Hufflepuff that's hard, we are known as caring and kind. And that's the truth; Hufflepuffs love to help people even if it costs them their life. So I'm leaving to a small town in Louisiana, called Shreveport. I'm going to be working at a local club called "The Green Garden" they have hired me as a professional dancer, no I'm not a stripper or a pole dancer, I'm just a dancer. After all the bad in my life I want to do something fun.

I have only been in Shreveport for 3 weeks and already I feel happier. Being a dancer is fun! My coworkers are great and even though I never truly interacted with muggles I have found that I like them and that they are interesting. But this vampire business is making me nervous; soon the war is going to escalate until there's no going back. I fear for vampire's existence, many are running out of blood, I started volunteering for blood drives and I often drop off blood to local residents.

My story begins on a Tuesday night around 1:00 in the morning. The other dancers and I were just beginning one of our signature dances; the dance is a favorite of the patrons and of the owner of the bar, her name is Shay. The lights were shining down on us and the moment before the beat began a tall, blond, beauty walked into our club, accompanied by three women. Instantly they fanned out as though they were hunting, and then it hit me, they were vampires and they were hungry. It wasn't surprising I would watch them and insure our safety and the safety of our patrons, there was no harm in them getting a quick bite as long as they didn't kill anyone or allow themselves be found out. The beat began and we started one of our more sexy dances. The taller partner led, each of us swung our legs up matching each other and the beat. We twirled and spun, grinding ourselves against our partners it felt like an eternity but truly it was only a couple minutes, until we were bent down as our partner dipped us, each of us then swung our right leg up around our partners neck and then back down into the dip, and flipping gracefully into a crouched stance, our back to the audience as the finally.

All the while I was dancing I kept watchful eye on the vampires. Each seemed to be having no trouble finding a willing participant. Due to the fact each female had at least 2 men next to them fawning. But the larger male, who I found very attractive, was turning away every female and male that approached him. Until he caught me looking at him while I was exciting the stage and maneuvering towards the bar. He gave me a smirk and waved at me. Against my better judgment I steered myself towards him until I was perched at the edge of the tall table he was occupying. I quirked an eyebrow at him fighting to keep the smile off my face.

"Your dancing skills are very unique, I can't say that I have ever seen someone move with such grace or skill in my entire life," His voice was smooth and velvety. I looked into his dark blue eyes and found a predator's eyes looking back. I fought back a snarl, I am nobody's prey.

"Well you obviously haven't seen many dancers in your many centuries of living sir," My voice was even and firm. It was subtle but it was a warning none the less that I knew what he was and just what I could do with that information. The change was immediate his demeanor became cold and his eyes hardened before his mask slipped back on and he looked completely relaxed.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean miss, I'm no older than 27," His voice was laden with the unannounced threat.

"You know exactly what I mean, and I don't have an issue with it as long as you do not kill or bring trouble upon these people," His eyes became a bit less threatening and more understanding. I felt the familiar swirl of my magic surrounding me. It was comforting.

"Of course, though what would you have done if I had intended harm on these people?" He sounded quite amused, and honestly it didn't bother me. I would have found it funny too. A 5'6, 90 pound girl threatening a 6'5, 200 pound vampire was simply humorous, unless you factored in that I was a witch and very proficient with wand less magic with a specialty in defensive magic.

"I guess you will never find out," My voice was light as I walked off, and back into the dressing room. The rest of the night I could feel his eyes on me up until the club closed and I was walking home, even though I couldn't see them I knew someone was watching me. I was so distracted I didn't even notice the men behind me until one of them had a chain around my neck and had dragged me into an alleyway. My instincts kicked in as soon as my oxygen supply was cut off and all of the men in the alley that had been around me were slammed into the walls due to an explosion of magic. Including the blond vampire that it seemed had attempted to come to my rescue.

"Oh merlin I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I was frantic as I attempted to pull the vampire up and scan for anymore enemies. I really didn't need to pull him up because of the fact he was on his feet within a millisecond after I had touched him. His eyes were burning with curiosity and questions.

"I'm fine, was that what you intended to do to me?" His voice was light and amused but I could tell he was very serious.

"Yes but we can talk about that in a safer place when we are not surrounded by crazy ass rednecks! Hold on to your stomach!" I gripped his arm and apparated back into my apartment, the rough tugging sensation was a familiar to me but I could only hope he wouldn't be sick on my carpet. Once we were firmly on the ground he let out a growl as he looked around and back at me. I stared up at him as he glared at me.

"What the fuck was that!?" He snarled his lips curling so I could get a good look at his fangs. I couldn't help but smirk at them.

"That was called apparation, it's one of my many talents," I said grinning at him.

"What are you?" He still had his fangs out but he seemed more inquisitive now than angry. I sat on my plush couch and stared at him.

"I'm a Hufflepuff," I said completely seriously, waiting for his response. He was looking at me like I was lunatic. "I suppose I should give you the real answer, I'm a witch-," Suddenly I found myself on my back staring up into his face as growled at me, his hand on my throat.


End file.
